


Promotion

by Zai42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Rescue, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Georgie meets the Admiral.





	Promotion

Usually Georgie liked recording segments of _What The Ghost?_ on-site. It was a nice way to break up her week, to get out of the house for a couple hours, even if half the time she didn't get anything more interesting than some ambient noise or a few spooky pictures for her show notes. Today she hadn't even managed that--all she had gotten was soaked to the bone in a sudden rainstorm, and now half her equipment wasn't working right. She was huddled in the back of her van and cursing at her camera when she heard it.

It was a tiny noise, almost lost in the wind and beating rain, high-pitched and a little pathetic sounding. Georgie paused, tilting her head as if that would make it any easier to hear the tiny wailing over the sounds of the storm. It came again, and it sounded like it was close now that Georgie knew what to listen for. She pulled out her flashlight and hopped out of the van, shining the beam of light along the ground. It caught something dark huddled against one of her tires; she knelt down, peering under her car from a decent distance away. A pair of glowing eyes stared back at her. Then a tiny mouth opened, flashing tinier fangs and a little pink tongue, and the bedraggled kitten cowering under her van mewled pathetically at her.

"Ooh, you poor thing," Georgie cooed. She put the flashlight on the ground, walked around to the driver's side of the van, and rummaged around until she found her lunch. She pulled a chunk of chicken from her sandwich, circled back around, and offered it to the cat. He pounced on it immediately. Once it was gone and he had licked her fingers clean, he rubbed against her palm, his eyes slitting closed in contentment.

Georgie scooped him up, holding him against her chest and out of the rain as she clambered back into the van. The cat purred at her, seemingly more than happy to be cradled by a stranger. "You're not shy," Georgie said, scratching between his ears. "No collar. And your little ear's all torn up, poor baby." She gently massaged the ear in question, half expecting to get swatted for it, but the cat just purred harder, luxuriating in the attention.

"Well, I'm not getting anything else done here today," Georgie said, setting the cat down on the passenger seat and wrapping him up in her coat. He peered at her from the little nest she'd built him, eyes wide and curious. "How about we get you home and dried up, hm?" The cat meowed at her. "I thought you'd like that!"

* * *

 

Back at Georgie's flat, the cat had made himself at home right away. Once he had had time to dry off, he had fluffed up impressively, and now there was a little striped grey poofball sitting on her radiator, watching her every move. He meowed every time she moved out of sight for too long, and she would pop her head around the corner to coo reassurances at him.

"I'm gonna have to feed you tuna until I can get to a store," Georgie said. "I'm sure you're very torn up about it."

The cat meowed.

"I know, sweetie."

Georgie spent the rest of the night salvaging what she could from her excursion, which turned out to not be much, though she did manage to save one creepy picture of a mannequin seemingly staring at her from a window. (She didn't remember seeing any mannequins when she was _there,_ but clearly there must have been some around.) She sighed, leaning back in her desk chair and quietly accepting that she'd likely have to start the episode from scratch. The cat hopped up into her lap, peered at the mostly-ruined photos on her desk, and hissed, batting at the picture of the mannequin.

"Hey now," Georgie said mildly, lifting him up. "You mad I'm paying attention to something other than you?"

The cat purred, rubbing against her chin.

"Yeah, yeah, you just want the spotlight, you little drama queen," Georgie said affectionately. "I'm onto you." She stroked his ears, staring into space. "I've gotta name you," she said. She held him out in front of her, regarding him thoughtfully. He licked a paw at her, unconcerned.

"You don't look like a Ghost," Georgie said. "You look like a dust bunny. And you _act_ like you own the place, but I can't just call you Cat." Her eyes drifted towards her desk, over the half-legible notebook she kept detailing ideas for future episodes. _Mary Celeste_ was the only thing she could read on the page.

"Captain?" she suggested. The cat did not react. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that not high ranking enough for you? Is Admiral better?" The cat mewed and purred like a motorboat. "Admiral, then. Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Admiral. I'm Georgie. You can call me Mum."

The cat--the Admiral--yawned widely. Georgie cuddled him against her chest; he was purring hard enough that she felt the vibrations against her. "Time for bed?" Georgie murmured. The Admiral licked her collarbone. "Okay. Time for bed."

The Admiral purred the whole way to the bedroom, and spent the night curled protectively on her pillow, half-listening for the sounds of anything breaking in. Nothing did, but he would have fought it off if it had.


End file.
